1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray radiator of the type having an x-ray tube contained in a housing filled with coolant, the housing being formed by a tank and an insertable closure. X-ray radiators of this type are suited for use as single-tank x-ray diagnostic genertors, and contain all of the components needed to generate the x-rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a single tank x-ray radiator is disclosed in German utility model application 81 32 991, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,489. In this known x-ray radiator, the x-ray tube is disposed in the proximity of a radiation exit window located in an insertable closure for a single oil-filled container or tank. Two high voltage transformers are symmetrically attached to the insertable closure next to the x-ray tube. Filament transformers for the foci of the x-ray tube are disclosed at one end of the x-ray tube. Rectifiers and high voltage capacitors are disposed symmetrically relative to the radiation exit window at the side of the x-ray tube facing away from the radiation exit side.
This known structure, during operation, achieves only a relatively low level of heat elimination, which limits the length of time that the x-ray tube can be operated as well as the operating voltages and currents of the x-ray tube. Moreover, a non-uniform heat distribution occurs, so that heat "pockets" form which, because a defined temperature within the overall radiator cannot be exceeded, result in a premature shutdown of the x-ray tube by automatic safety control circuits.